youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emerald
The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller exists to unify the chaos! :— Tikal the Echinda The Chaos Emeralds are seven ancient relics of great power from the Sonic the Hedgehog series video games. The Chaos Emeralds have mystical properties and abilities and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things such as creating a powerful super transformation, powering machines and warping time and space. Due to the immense powers they possess, they are usually the target of villains, who desire them to fuel their own evil ambitions and of heroes who want to keep them away from the villains and use them for good. After the conclusion of a story, the emeralds tend to scatter themselves, and as such characters often collect them throughout the games. While they were more like "bonus" items in the early games of the series, the Chaos Emeralds became necessary plot devices in Sonic Adventure, and that trend has continued throughout the later 3D games. Background The Chaos Emeralds' background is shrouded in mystery, and they are known to have existed for millennia along with the larger Master Emerald. The emeralds' power has been passed down into legend, and the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds brought together has been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to nothing short of a miracle. It is said on many occasions that those whom manage to obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds would gain ultimate power. While it remains unknown when, how and possibly why the Chaos Emeralds were created, it was known they predate the Master Emerald which has existed since before recorded history and that they have played a large role in numerous different civilizations and events throughout known history. It has been revealed that ancient civilizations such as the Echidnas and the Babylonians that existed thousands of years prior to the games knew about the Chaos Emeralds along with the Black Arms who have visited Earth for at least 2,000 years. The Nocturnus Clan who existed over 4,000 years prior to the games have also been known to have been experimenting with the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds also have a connection to the Gaia Temples, which are supposed to go back ten thousands of years. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Chaos Emeralds were used for many evil puposes. When the gods witnessed this misuse, they created the Master Emerald to control the Chaos Emeralds and balance out their power. The Chaos Emeralds at the Emerald Shrine 4,000 years agoOver 4,000 year prior to Sonic Adventure, the Chaos Emeralds had come to rest at the Emerald Shrine with the Master Emerald on what would become Angel Island for an unknown amount of time. It is known that even in these ancient times, the emeralds and their power was well known and revered throughout the world. Due to this, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, chief Pachacamac and his followers tried to take the emeralds to gain undisputed power, but in the process, they angered the guardian of the Emerald Shrine, Chaos who used the Chaos Emeralds to destroy their civilization in vengeance, before being sealed in the Master Emerald by Tikal. This also marked the earliest known use of the Chaos Emeralds. After this event, the emeralds were named Chaos Emeralds by the remaining echidnas due to their connection with Chaos, and have since been primarily guarded by the echidnas. According to Sonic Adventure, the ancient saying associated with the Chaos Emeralds and the larger Master Emerald is "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." The meaning of this saying is further clarified by the Master Emerald's power to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds where their ability was described as being able to "transform thoughts into power." While the Chaos Emeralds can lie around basically anywhere, they can quite often be found in Special Stages (also known as "The Special Zone"), strange alternate dimensions. Even alone, their power is unmatched by pretty much anything else in the universe except perhaps by the Master Emerald which is just as powerful as all seven Chaos Emeralds, if not more, the Wisps' Hyper-go-on energy and the Power of the Stars. The Chaos Emeralds in themselves are usually used for laser radii or nuclear-based weapons of mass destruction (in Doctor Eggman's case), Chaos Powers (normally the case with Shadow the Hedgehog), and letting people turn into their Super States. Powers and Traits Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful Chaos Energy that is said to give life to all things. The main power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to “transform thoughts into power”, implying they have some form of reality-warping capability. This allows them to perform certain feats such as showing visions, perform rituals and even revive the recently deceased. Foremost, however, this power allows the Chaos Emeralds to generate the Chaos Energy they contain, making it the source of the emeralds vast energies. This makes the Chaos Emeralds an everlasting source of pure energy and enables them to float in the air by themselves. This energy can be harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds either by their wielders or machinery and can be used for various purposes. This energy can even be drawn and reacted from the emeralds without physical contact and be done so over great distances, but they still have to be in close vicinity to the user. When someone harnesses the power of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds, they can perform different Chaos Powers such as Chaos Control and occasionally get their own abilities enhanced. When absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can initiate a super transformation which allows a person to enter a Super State, an enhanced from that gives a person the power to fly, near invincibility, increased Chaos Powers, and improved physical - and special - abilities. These transformations do not last long as they quickly consume energy and require ring energy to be maintained over longer periods of time. The energies of these super transformations can also be given from one Super State to another character to allow that person to achieve a Super State of their own (for example, at the end of Sonic Heroes and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)). The energy of the emeralds can also be harnessed to power machines, making it possible to power various types of powerful and advanced machinery that normally would be impossible to use due to the immense amounts of energy they require, such as the Eclipse Cannon. The type of Chaos Energy the Chaos Emeralds can produce is based on thoughts/emotions. Positive thoughts such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies, negative thoughts such as anger, hatred and generate negative energies. If the Chaos Emeralds is absent of the negative energies (or possibly positive energies) as seen in Sonic Adventure or all of their energy as seen in Sonic Unleashed, the emeralds will become gray, pale and apparently powerless. The only known ways to restore the emeralds from this state is through peoples' thoughts, or the Gaia Temples. The Chaos Emeralds also appear to amplify their own power the more emeralds there are used in the process. This is mainly demonstrated with the Eclipse Cannon: With five emeralds it could destroy a large city with six emeralds it could blow up half of the moon and with all seven emeralds it could destroy planets and pierce stars. Each Chaos Emerald is linked to each other, and as stated by Tails, Eggman and Eggman Nega, act like magnets that can attract or repel each other, giving them magnetic characteristics. This for example allowed Tails to pinpoint Dr. Eggman's location on Space Colony ARK because he had the rest of the Chaos Emeralds in his possession. Because of the great amounts of power emanating from each emerald, creating radars to track them is relatively simple (Rouge, Tails, and Dr. Eggman all had one in Sonic Adventure 2, and Tails used one again in Sonic Riders). Collecting For unknown or unexplained reasons, after the Chaos Emeralds have played their part in the story in the games, the users of them apparently lose the possession of the emeralds and they have to be collected in the following game, be it either from different places in the world, or different dimensions called Special Stages. Although Sonic is seen at the end of the first Sonic the Hedgehog game allowing the Emeralds to return to their original places, it's unknown why the Chaos Emeralds need to be collected at the beginning of every game (except, of course, for the purpose of game dynamics). However, there is one exception to this explanation. During the opening sequence for Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (if you choose Sonic alone, or both Sonic and Tails as your character choice), Sonic is in possession of all seven of the Chaos Emeralds at the beginning. This is evident when he leaps off the Tornado and falls off-screen only to come racing across the ocean as Super Sonic before making his way onto Angel Island. There, Knuckles steals the Chaos Emeralds and hides them from Sonic so that he has to search from scratch like all other games. In Sonic X's first season, Sonic states that every time they come together they always scatter again. Thus, another explanation could possibly be that Sonic himself hides them so their power won't fall into the wrong hands and so all of them won't be in one group for "easy picking." This is also backed up by the Sonic X series in its final season where Sonic scattered the Chaos Emeralds throughout the universe while he was in his Super form so the Meterex wouldn't get a hold of them. Another reason why the Chaos Emeralds are spread is because they have magnetic qualities as stated earlier after each use of the Chaos Emeralds, the resulted merge of the emeralds and their power forces them to repel themselves from their shared location, so they tend to scatter themselves after each use. Artifical Emeralds It is possible to create synthetic Chaos Emeralds with the same wavelength and properties as the originals, but with less power. This has been proven by Tails in Sonic Adventure 2 and by both Tails and the Metarex in Sonic X. However, the Metarex-made Emeralds seem to phase out after use, becoming fragile and useless even without using them these Emeralds are fragile themselves as they can be hand-crushed easily as shown by Shadow and Rouge. The Metarex-made Emeralds seem to only have negative energy inside them as Sonic became Dark Sonic when he used a hoard of their fake Chaos Emeralds. It is mentioned that the Metarex made artificial Chaos Emeralds to trick Sonic and the others from getting their hands on a real Emerald in episode 57. In addition, the artificial emeralds can also be used to sabotage devices that require Chaos Emeralds to power them. It was because of this that Tails attempted to place a fake Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon console and render it inoperable. In addition, because it had the same wavelength and properties as the originals, artificial emeralds also allowed the user to access Chaos powers just as a genuine Chaos Emerald would which is especially apparent with how Sonic escaped from near-certain death at the hands of Eggman and how Shadow teleported back to the Blue Typhoon after being launched far away by the Sonic Driver/Power Cannon in episode 73 of Sonic X. Sonic X In Sonic X, the Chaos Emeralds echoed their role in the games as objects that were sought after by all parties. However, the series also introduced a new concept: Chaos Emeralds reacting to each other. Whenever Chaos Emeralds are brought together without being given time to adapt to each other's presence, they release immense quantities of energy. Also, all seven being in one place results in them releasing energy that push them away from each-other. This is likely the anime's way of creating an explanation as to why the Chaos Emeralds end up scattering, as opposed to when in the video games they just seem to mysteriously scatter for no reason. While that's generally why they scatter in Sonic X, at the start of the second series Sonic actually did have seven emeralds, and he scattered them across the galaxy to keep Dark Oak from taking them from him (Dark Oak was too powerful for Sonic to defeat even when he was in his Super Form). Later in the same season, the Emeralds are scattered again by a gravity warp created during a battle between Super Sonic and Super Shadow. In the Season 2 episode A Robot Rebels, Knuckles has a vision of the past showing Tikal at the Emerald Shrine. The 7 Chaos Emeralds are there, but quite different than the modern ones. They appear much larger, are shaped differently. Trivia *The Chaos Emeralds are not indestructible as shown in Sonic Underground, Archie and Sonic Battle. *Just one Emerald supplies a lot of power. In Sonic X, when Sonic was fighting E-18 Guerra-Hard, Sonic obtained two Emeralds and was granted the power of invincibility as well as flight, despite not having the other Emeralds. *Similarly, Mephiles managed to gain the power of turning the battlefield into darkness with just one Chaos Emerald, and managed to create a massive army of clones just by using two Emeralds in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. One emerald alone contains enough power to knock back and repel the Time Eater. *However, all seven Emeralds are needed for Sonic to turn into Super Sonic, but the same powers as Super Sonic (invincibility and flight, excluding Chaos powers, i.e. Chaos Control) are given for two emeralds as shown in Sonic X. *In the Archie comics, a single Chaos Emerald alone has shown the power to create an entire Zone (universe), wheres in the games, it's highly likely that it would require at the very least three Chaos Emeralds to perform such a feat, since Darkspine Sonic has recreated the universe of the Arabian Nights with only three of the seven World Rings, which are believed to be the Arabian versions of the Chaos Emeralds, however the emeralds themselves are possibly superior due to being sentinent. *The Emeralds can be enhanced in more ways than one. As shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, the Overmind somehow transformed 2 Chaos Emeralds into Great Emeralds. Finally, in Sonic 3 & Knuckles the Chaos Emeralds can be enhanced to Super Emeralds. *It is occasionally implied that the Chaos Emeralds (much like the Master Emerald) are sentient. As stated at the end of Sonic Rush Adventure, Tails believes that the Emeralds wanted to be used to build the SS Tornado EX. *It was also theorized by Blaze that the Chaos and Sol Emeralds brought Sonic and Tails to her world for a reason and in Sonic Rush, Eggman and Eggman Nega state that in close proximity, the two sets of Emeralds call out to each other. *In Sonic Adventure, the Emeralds are said to be able to turn thoughts into power, but in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Sonic seemed surprised when new plant life emerged. *When the colors of the Chaos Emeralds are inverted, they simply swap colors, giving the appearance that the position of the emeralds simply changed. *When causing a super transformation, the emeralds usually surrounds the users in a circle and starts rotating around the users, before being absorbed. *The gemstone-appropriate names for colored beryls are scarlet emerald (red), golden beryl (yellow), emerald (green), aquamarine (cyan), blue goshenite (blue), morganite (purple), and goshenite (white). *The Chaos Emeralds' power has been drained twice. The first time by Perfect Chaos in Sonic Adventure, and the second time by Dr. Eggman's trap in Sonic Unleashed. *Starting with Sonic R, the Chaos Emeralds themselves took on a brilliant diamond cut which has been game canon ever since. *The Chaos Emeralds that appear in the Tikal visions in Sonic Adventure are much larger than the Chaos Emeralds that appear elsewhere in the game. In fact, their size and proximity to the Master Emerald may indicate that they are in fact Super Emeralds. Category:Emeralds Category:Objects